


Billy & Joan: The Deleted Scenes of FEUD: Bette & Joan

by ttcrawford424



Category: Actor RPF, Feud (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Character Death, Friendship, Gay, Golden Age Hollywood, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttcrawford424/pseuds/ttcrawford424
Summary: The friendship of Billy Haines (the first openly gay actor) and his friend, Cranberry (Joan Crawford). Story takes place during the course of the season, from 1962 to Billy's death in 1973, his husband's suicide, and Joan's own death in 1977.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of Billy and Joan. The next few chapters will depict the friendship between Joan Crawford and William Haines (who many consider to be the first openly gay actor in Hollywood). CAUTION, if you are homophobic, leave the story right now, for I, nor Joan would condone any negative behavior towards her friend or the LGBT community. The situations created in the story are fictitious although the friendship was real, and memories and facts about Billy and Joan have been put in. The fanfic was inspired by Ryan Murphy's show FEUD: Bette Joan, as well as my knowledge of Joan Crawford, whom I am a fan of, and the movie What Ever Happened to Baby Jane, which was the first Crawford picture I saw. Please if any criticism is listed in the comment section, please refrain from negative comments, as this is my first fanfic. This won't be like a grade A script that Joan herself would read. Also, most of the characters that were showcased in FEUD will not be making an appearance in this story, though they will be mentioned, this is mainly about the friendship between Joan and Billy. I will also add Billy's husband, Jimmie Shields in the story
> 
> The cast list for the story, for I am not that great with imagery, is as follows
> 
> Jessica Lange will of course play Joan Crawford as she did in the series
> 
> Jackie Hoffmann will play the lovable Mamacita , Joan's maid
> 
> Matt Bomer will play William Haines
> 
> and John Barrowman will play Jimmie Shields, Billy's husband
> 
> Now Chapter 1 takes place during the pilot episode.

__

**1962**

 

 

_Joan and Mamacita arrived back at her Brentwood home after the press meeting with Bette Davis where the contract signing for their upcoming film, "What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?" took place. Joan is still fuming at the fact that before they had even shot one single scene together, already old bug eyes had upstaged her, the Queen of Hollywood. She's getting $600 more in expenses than her, when it was_ _**her** _ _suggestion to make the movie and to cast Bette in the lead role! Talk about ingratitude. Mamacita opened the door, when Joan headed straight for her liquor counter to pour herself a glass of vodka, her drink of choice. How dare Bob and Bette cheat her like this, she steams over, taking an elegant swig from her glass. She needed to talk to someone, someone from her world, who would understand and maybe give her their opinion on what she should do. Should she just sign the damn contract and get on with the picture, or stand her ground against Robert Aldrich and "Miss" Davis and demand in her contract to get $1500 more than her contemporary/ rival. Then she thought of Billy. Billy Haines, the brother she always wanted, the brother she needed, not that bastard of a brother she did have, Hal. He and mother treated her like a scapegoat, the perfect target to inflict their meanness on. Not Billy, he was a true friend. One of the few she really had. Sure she had, hundreds of colleagues, lovers even, but only a few people did she select to see her without her movie star mask; to let them see the sad little girl from San Antonio, Texas, far beyond the flawless glitter of Joan Crawford...Lucille LeSeuer. Billy and his husband Jimmie Shields, were two of them. Yes she would refer to Jimmie as Billy's husband, they loved each other, shared their lives together, shared a business together. Although many people didn't see two men falling in love and being devoted to each other, like a man and woman do, but Joan thought, love is love, and to her, they looked pretty damn happy together. Happier than she was in her last three marriages. Her fourth was her happiest, but God cheated her again, by taking her precious Al away from her. 4 years seemed much too short for them. But they were the happiest 4 years of marriage she ever had. She was at last, truly happy. She even thought of taking a long break from making movies, to be by her husband's side as the First Lady of Pepsi-cola. But then Al died, heart attack. And now the twins, Cathy and Cindy are going off to camp for the whole summer. And her relationship with her two eldest Christina and Christopher, was a lot to be desired. They seem to have some resentment towards her. Why just because she was strict, because she wanted to raise her kids to be independent, to not expect handouts just because they were "Joan Crawford's kids"? She's gonna be all by herself, alone again. She needed to talk to Billy. She set her drink on the coaster, and went to her phone. She dial his number, and waits a few rings, admiring Billy's handiwork in her living room, she had to admit, the man had good taste. A deep, tender voice answers..._

"Hello", _he answers in the Mid-Atlantic accent he coached her with during the transitions to talkies, to help her get rid of her Texan accent. It's like hers, but a bit deeper._

_Her face lights up from the sulk she had a moment ago..._

"Billy, Darling, this is Joan." _She replies in her trained upbeat MGM speak._

_We see the man she is speaking to, silent film star, William Haines, Billy to his friends and his husband Jimmie. He's 28 years older from the wisecracking ladies man from his and Joan's heyday at MGM. His hair' s a little thinner, a lot grayer and He's put on some weight. But He's still the dashing, debonair silent idol from yesteryear. Sure he was no Valentino or Ramon Novarro, but he still made the girls, and the boys swoon. Although he liked the girls, like Joan and Anita Page, he had_ _**much** _ _more fun with the boys, like Valentino and Ramon. He flashes his movie star smile hearing the voice of his friend who stood by him for the past 37 years, ever since her career started. She was like his third little sister._

"Cranberry! How are you, have I heard some news about you!" He shouts into the receiver, he hasn't from Joan in a few months.

_Joan rolls her illuminating blue eyes that have graced the silver screen for the past 37 years, he always called her by that silly pet name, ever since she got the name Joan Crawford in a magazine contest, and she made the offhand comment that her last name sounded like crawfish._

" **Must** you called that? You know my last name is Crawford." She jokingly sounds annoyed.

Billy retorts in a sweet tone, " **Because** , you better have crawfish than cranberries."

_They both share a laugh, knowing that joke for a long time._

"So Joan, is it true I hear you're back to win that 2nd Oscar?" Billy asks

_Joan smiles, although has been her goal to win a second Oscar since Mildred Pierce, she knows that at her age, and how the times have changed, that chance is rather slim._ "Yes, Billy, I am making another picture, my first in 3 years. I am so excited to be working again." _Her smile fades, remembering what the film was, and_ _ **who**_ _was going to her costar, and what happened today._ "Would it too terribly inconvenient for you to come over. It's about my movie, I've got into some problems, and I could use your company."

_That set up Billy for yet another joke at his friend._ "Now Joan, you know I love you, but designing your bedspread is the closest I'll get your bedroom."

_Joan rolls her eyes again at Billy's crude humor. He's never changed in 37 years, the jokes were what made him a star, after all._ "I mean, could you come over so we could talk? I can't deal with Hedda or my kids today." _Joan shot back with her own crude joke._ "Unless you and Jimmie are busy testing out new bed sheets?"

_His voice booms with laughter, she got him good on that one, but if only he and Jimmie were doing just that, instead of having "creative differences". He does need to get out the house, and it does sound like she needs to talk to him..._

"Should I bring anything. Any booze, sweets?" He asks

_Joan shakes her head,_ "No, I've got enough, just bring yourself over. Oh and a jar a dill pickles." _She hears Billy noise of disgust over the phone_

"Blech! Really Joan, pickles?! The one thing I will **not** put in my mouth. I'll be over in 45 minutes, give or take." _He looks over his watch to calculate just be sure how long he would take. Joan hated tardiness._

_Joan beamed once again, already anticipating her friend's arrival._ "I'll be expecting you then. Goodbye Billy."

_Billy smiled,_ "See you then, Cranberry." _They hang up their phones. Billy grabs his hat, and coat. He wraps his scarf around his neck. He fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror. He takes one final look in the mirror before he leaves. He leaves the home that he and Jimmie shared their lives in. This would give Jimmie a chance to cool off, and come to realize he was right. Back to Joan's house, she calls for her maid._

"Mamacita!" Out come the small but fiery Mamacita into the living room. She was in the kitchen about to make a snack for Miss Joan after her stressful day, so she won't get so drunk so quickly if she ate something. It was then she heard her boss call her.

"Yes, Miss Joan?" _She answers in her thick and commanding German accent._

"Mr. Haines is arriving in an hour for a visit. Would you please help me find something to wear?" _Joan politely asked of her maid._

"Yes, Miss Joan." _They both walk up the long and curvaceous staircase, turning right to Joan's bedroom, where even her bed had plastic wrap protecting the comforter from dust, stains, and other unclean and unsightly things. She knew this drove Billy nuts, but it was her home, and she expected every last touch to be perfect, not a single line out of place. Joan opens her closet to see all of her wonderful gowns, dresses, business wear, etc; all organized by color, fabric, and designer. She only had the best of the best Hollywood designers like Adrian or Orry-Kelly and Edith Head design her clothing. If she was the ultimate movie star, she had to look like one. Mamacita pulls out a sophisicated sleeveless, knee length light pink satin pencil dress with a gateau neckline, that hugged her waist so elegantly, showing off her curves, and maintained her class, covering her in the right places, yet still kept her sexy._

"How about this one?" _Mamacita asked. It was perfect for tonight._

"Thank you, Mamacita." _She takes off her turquoise jewelry. Then her white jacket. Mamacita helped take off her white dress as the same cut as the pink, but it was silk, by unzipping the back. Joan slipped out the dress, and into the pink beauty she was to wear tonight. With her maid zipping her up, leaving her to do the rest, she then turned to her jewerly box on her vanity table. After skimming through all her trinkets, she chose her rose gold leaf bracelet that Billy had given her after her Oscar win, to as he put it,_ "To go with your Golden boy." _She add one final touch to the dress, her golden Pepsi bottle brooch, no necklace tonight, and her gold flower petal shaped earrings. She retouches her makeup, adding more lipstick to her iconic ruby red lips, checking on her fake lashes, making sure they stayed in place, and lastly brushing her carefully manufactured eyebrows. She admires herself in the mirror, for 56 years old, she still the glamourous movie goddess she was in her films like Humoresque and The Women. If only the rest of Hollywood realized that she still had a lot to offer to the industry, instead settling for a B-horror flick with her competition,_ _ **Miss**_ _Bette Davis, that old unsophisticated- no, no, she was better than that. She should give Bette another chance, after all, she really did wanted to be friends with her. After all, they both were the top masters of their craft, they should be working together instead of clawing at each other like rats. That would pandering to those tawdry gossip columns, Joan was better than that. She slips on her matching pink 3 inch heels when she hears the doorbell ring..._

"Mamacita, could you answer that, I'm almost ready." _Mamacita finishes the last of the ham and cheese sandwiches for her boss' get together with her old friend. Then she goes into the living room to answer the door. When she opens it, there stood William Haines, hat, scarf and coat intact, he's holding a jar of dill pickles in a small paper bag._

"Mr. Haines, Miss Joan will see you momentarily, she is still getting ready." _Billy flashes his trademark smile at her as he walks into Joan's home._

"Thank you, Mamacita." _She starts to help him take off his coat, but he politely stops her. Unlike Joan, he didn't see the pleasure of having someone wait on you. he was too independent. He like to do things on his own. It's been that way ever since he ran away from his parents home in Virginia with his then boyfriend, at only 14 years old. He wanted to be an actor, and it wasn't going to come true in Stuaton, Virginia. They moved to Hopewell, where they both got jobs at a factory producing_ _nitrocellulose, while running a dance hall on the side. After his parents tracked him down with the cops, he still refused to return home, he wanted make his dreams come true, on his own. After the fire destroyed most of the town, he never saw his first love again. Then he came to Hollywood and his whole life changed. He became one of the most desirable actors of 1930, was friends with everyone on the MGM lot, met the love of his life Jimmie, then got fired for not hiding Jimmie and denying who he was. And to this day, he still didn't regret his decision. Besides he and Jimmie are just as successful creating the decor for their Hollywood buddies, just as when they were making pictures on the set with them. He flips off his scarf with a flourish, tucking it into his jacket collar as he hung it on to the coatrack, along with his hat, revealing his brown cashmere sweater and black khakis and matching shoes. He walks in the living room, awaiting Joan's entrance, she always played the star. Mamacita looked on before going back into the kitchen getting the food ready to be properly served for Miss Joan and her friend. Billy takes in his artwork, despite that Joan wrapped all the furniture in plastic wrap tighter than the meat at the AP, he was pleased with his work. And he owed a lot of his success to her in interior design, for she was his and Jimmie's first client, testing their friendship on the line, if she didn't like it. But she did, and she referred all of their colleagues to them, building their business. Then he heard her voice, and next he saw a vision in pink with accents of gold at the top of the staircase. There was Miss Joan Crawford._

"Billy!" _Joan exclaims in delight._

"Joan!" _He smiles back at her, awaiting for her to come down from the stairs to embrace her. As she finishing the final step, he walks towards her, picks up her small frame, twirls her in a hug, her giggling the entire time._

"It's been so long since I've seen you. Too long." _Joan says to Billy. It has been a couple months since they shared a single phone call, exchanged letters or photos. She felt so guilty, it was so unlike her not respond to her friends. That was not how she conducted herself. Billy could sense that Joan was guilty about their lessened communication with one another, but he didn't mind, he was busy with his designing and Joan was busy with her Pepsi board meetings and search for another movie to star in._

"No big deal Cranberry, the important thing is we're talking again." _He smiles at her. She takes him to the liquor counter._

"What's your pleasure, gin tonic?" _She offers to Billy. He shakes his head_ "Vodka rocks."

"Uh-oh, you only drink vodka, when you're angry." _She grabs another glass and her decanter and pours Billy a glass. She then asks him as she hands him a glass and a coaster,_ "What did you and Jimmie fight about now."

_Billy groans, damn she knows him too well. He turns to her, gasping, feigning insult,_

"What makes you think I'm angry? What makes you think that the cause of my anger is due to my martial disagreement with my husband?" _He takes a swig of his drink, and continues in a deadpan tone,_ "Besides, it was his fault anyway."

_Joan rolls her eyes, seeing that she hit it on the bullseye, and calls out to her maid,_ "Mamacita! I hope you made enough sandwiches." _She pats her friend on the back_ _and continues,_ "This is going to be a long goddamned night."

_As the afternoon turns into night, the friends reminisce about old times, sitting on Joan's pristine blue couch, that Billy had upholstered for her. Poking fun at each other, while getting their fill of the sandwiches Mamacita prepared. Joan soon remembers a certain party with Billy she will never forget._

"Do you remember the first big high class party you invited me to?" _She starts to chuckle at the memory, remembering what Billy did._

"The one when that guy, Nick the prick made fun of your 5th grade education, which by the way was so uncalled for." _Billy places his hand on Joan's thigh, comforting her, knowing that she was very insecure about her lack of a high school education._

_Joan nods,_ "That's the one. But what you did next, was unnecessary." _They both start laughing, Billy then pretends to act serious._

"That asshole was embarrassing you, I had to defend my dear friend's honor. I had to throw his cute, but trouble-making butt out."

"But did you have to knock his teeth out?" _Billy shrugged his shoulders, causing Joan to laugh even harder._

"Hey, I offered to have the man's teeth replaced, as common courtesy."

_Joan rolls her eyes again and says, remembering,_ "Oh yes, and you wanted **me** to pay half the dental bill." _Their laughter amplifies in volume._

"Hey, when someone makes fun of my friends, I set them straight." _Billy smiles at the memory._

_Joan smiles back at her cocky friend, whom she always compare to Shakespeare's Puck from_ _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. "Thank you, Billy, but you didn't have to do that for me." _She smirks deviously,_ "I could have handled him myself." _Billy chuckles. Then he remembers why she called him over, about her new movie._

"Alright, Cranberry, enough of the pleasantries. What is this new picture about, and just what is the problem?" _He sees Joan's smile falter. She looks down at her hands. She didn't like to talk about her problems, but she could trust Billy with her secrets, and that he would never tell a soul, unless she was ok with it. She hesitates before she starts._

"Alright, it's true I'm making a new picture, my first in 3 years. I know I should be thrilled because this is new publicity for me and could ensure a few more precious years; but the truth is Billy, I'm already starting to regret it." _Billy cocks his head to the left, then asks..._

"This sounds like good news, Joan, you **should** be thrilled. Why are you upset, just because you're working with _her_?" _He watches his friend as she looks down again, nodding her head._

"Of course it's her!" _Joan snaps her head up, looking dead in Billy's eyes._ "It's bad enough that I had to find the project myself, having my maid go to the library to look for potential projects because my lazy agent isn't doing crap! But that I have to deal with her uppity Yankee attitude. I mean, just because she's won 2 Oscars, does not make her better than me." _Billy nods sympathetically to her, knowing all about her feud with Bette Davis. The theater queen turned film star and competition. Joan always felt inferior to Bette because she didn't get the same acting training as her. Joan then continues to rant..._

"I mean, this picture wouldn't be made had not been for me, the least she could do is say thank you, but no, she has put in her contract to make $600 more than me. And ball-less Bob Aldrich lets her get away with it!" _Billy puts his arm around his friend's side, in an effort to comfort her. The moment doesn't last, as she gets up to refill her glass. She asks him if he wants another, but he declines. He can see, that even thought in many ways, the two actress envy each other, there also was a great respect for each other, as they did have a lot in common. He asks her what is the name of the movie, what is about and who plays who. Joan answers him. Billy then gives his response, knowing that his friend might not like his answer._

"Well, Cranberry, she is playing the title role, she is Baby Jane Hudson." _Joan tries to cut him off, shocked that he doesn't agree with her. Billy puts his hand up to her, stopping her from interruptting._

"And although I agree about Davis being a commanding ball-busting bitch who doesn't have an ounce of the class, dignity and grace as the present party, it was probably the only way Bob was able to reel her into to the project; she's probably not all that thrilled to work with **you** either. She's probably just as afraid as you are, making this picture"

_Joan rolls her eyes again at Billy, scoffing at his remark. She puts her drink down and comments sarcastically..._

"Right Billy,"- _She then proceeds to mimic her rival's voice and body language._ "...the **greaaat** Bette Daaavis is afraid."

_Billy starts to laugh, but then stops himself. A smile remains on his face as he says..._

"Not that much of a stretch-" _He then, in the same manner as his friend, mimics her own_ _voice..._ "The great Joan Crawford is afraid." _Damn, Joan thinks, he knows me too well. She looks down, her lashes hiding her eyes as she slowly thinks about what she says next._

"I am afraid, afraid of making a fool of myself, doing this horror picture. And the things Bette will do to me. She could throw me down a flight of stairs and label it under artistic license, for Christ's sake. I know she hates me." _Billy chuckles at Joan's anxiety, as usual, she worried too much._

"Joanie, she is not going to throw down a flight of stairs. Look, instead of worrying about what's she's going to do to you, why don't you try and be her friend. You'll see how alike you two are."

_Joan ponders what Billy has said, although Bette and the rest of their fans would think, she did want to be friends with her. She didn't really hate Bette, she just hated that the press and the public always made her second rate to her, when she knew, she was as great an actress as Bette was, even if she didn't get her start in the theater._

"Then, so I just sign the contract?" _Joan then walks to her white piano, grabbing her cigarette pack that only she would touch, taking one out. She looks for a lighter, when Billy gets up from the couch, taking out his lighter, holding it up, ready to fire. She smiles at Billy's courtesy, then puts the cigarette to her full lips, ready for Billy's lighter. He ignites the flame, lighting her cigarette, similar to the scene in her epic melodrama "Humoresque". She nods her head, silently thanking her friend for the kind gesture. He nods back. He answers her question with closing his lighter with a flourish._ "Of course you should sign the contract. You're making a movie again, don't past this up over Bette's pettiness and Bob's limp noodle." _Joan laughs at her friend's crude remark to the film's director. He then continues._ "You two are making film history. You and Bette are the First Ladies of Cinema, and are going to work together, something that your fans have been waiting for ever since you joined Warner Bros! Think of the offers you'll get, a fourth Oscar nod, maybe even a win!" _Joan's eye glimmer with hope, could Billy be right, a second Oscar? Maybe working with Bette wouldn't be so bad. She smiles at her friend with a new vigor._

"Alright. I'll call Bob and tell him, I'll sign the contract for the offer that was promised." _Joan walks back to the couch and sits down. Billy smiles_ "Great!"

"Now, that you helped me, now I can help you. What has happened between you and Jimmie?" _Billy's smile dims, he had hoped she forgot. He turns away from her and starts to dart to the kitchen and proceeds to shout._ "Uh, Mamacita, do you need any help with any more sandwiches?"

_Joan smirks at Billy's smooth tactics, he wasn't going to get out of her pep talk so easily._ "Mamacita went to bed an hour ago, Billy. Now come back here and tell me what is the matter between you two?" _Billy hangs his head down, not wanting to have this conversation with her, but he relents. He slowly walks back into the living room and sits back down on the couch, not facing Joan._

"I don't why you're asking me that question, when it was Jimmie's fault." _Billy continues to not look his friend in the face. She takes her finely manicured fingers and moves Billy's face, forcing him to look her in the eyes._

_She smiles softly, then repeats her request in traditional authoritative Crawford manner._ "Talk." _Billy sighs, then begins to tell her what started the fight._ "Well, we were in the process of redecorating our house again." _Joan nods her head, closing her eyes, knowing full well about this argument Billy and Jimmie have had before starting on a new decorating project, and it's usually over the same thing. Billy continues._ "As usual, we start in the bedroom, no pun intended. And Jimmie suggest we have..." _He shudders at the thought_ , "...roller shades for the bedroom windows!" _Joan laughs whole-heartedly, realizing how silly the fight was about. Billy isn't laughing_

"It's not funny, Joan! He should know, after being with me for 37 years, that I am the more creative one, and know how to properly compliment a room. And roller shades do NOT belong in a bedroom!"

_Joan nods at Billy's recollection of his latest lovers quarrel. She then replies to him._

"And what happened next?"

"Well, he got upset and accuse me of being too controlling in _my_ home! So I told to stop being so whiny. He called me a bitch, I called him a fairy, and we haven't spoken to each other since last night. _He finished the last sentence in a melancholy tone._

_Joan looked at her friend with mild disappointment. This wasn't the first time Billy and Jimmie had a fight like this, and she always hated it when her friends would fight, especially Billy and Jimmie. Why did Billy always resort to name-calling? It was so childish and it always hurt Jimmie's feelings. Billy knew Jimmie was sensitive, especially after the ambush they went through. That was a dark day for them. Joan rushed right over to Billy's home as soon as she heard. She broke down in tears looking at their swollen faces. Billy was frustrated and pissed off. And poor Jimmie was so afraid he was shaking, resembling a small child during a thunderstorm at night. She just couldn't understand why those horrid men would harm her friends over one thing, that they loved each other. Joan's mind snaps back to reality when she heard Billy sniffling. Although Billy liked to act tough and silly like nothing bothered him, but like her, inside he was insecure, a big softy who hated being judged. She took ahold of Billy's hand, smiled and said two simple words in a calm, but firm voice._

"Call him." _Her head motioned to the phone on the piano. Billy looks towards it, contemplated whether or not he actually should take up his friend's suggestion. He looks back at her, her face full of acceptance. He tapped her hand, got up from the couch and went to the phone. He began to dial the number to his home, hoping his husband would no longer be angry at him and pick up on his end. Each ringtone was agony until he heard a short ruffle._

"Jimmie?" _He asked timidly. He hears a slight sniffle. His husband begins to talk to him._

_Joan tries to overhear their conversation. Now she wasn't nosy, but she hoped their conversation went well._

"I miss you too, honey." _Billy answers back._

"Oh baby, don't cry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just frustrated last night." _Billy rubbed the back of his neck in anguish. He felt like a real jackass. He never wanted to make the love of his life cry, and God knows he did numerous times in the past. All he wanted to do was reach out of the receiver, hold his crying love and wipe his tears. He needed to come home,_ _ **now**_ _._

"I'll come home now baby, that is if you want me to? _He nods his head at his husband's response. "Ok. I'll see you soon." He smiles at Jimmie's weak, but heartfelt declaration of love. Well at least he was no longer angry at him, Billy hoped. He hangs up the phone, ending the conversation. He turns around to face his friend, almost forgotten she was there._

"How much did you hear?" _Billy asks sheepishly. Joan looks back at him with a similar expression of embarrassment._

"Every word." _They both awkwardly laugh at the situation. Joan stands up and walks toward Billy to give him her opinion._

"You were in the wrong, you know." _Billy nods like a guilty schoolboy being scolded by his teacher. Joan continued,_ "From my guess, you once again, took control and didn't allow Jimmie to contribute-" _Billy starts to inject, but his friend sticks her finger in front of his face, not allowing him to interrupt._ "...and while you two had some disagreements, that does not permit _**either of you**_ to insult each other and hurting each other in the process! I mean you two have been through too much to just allow some petty arguement to blow up out of proportion. At least be grateful you two still have each other to bicker with." _Billy drinks in Joan's advice. She_ _ **was**_ _right. He and Jimmie had been through a lot. He watches Joan take a shaky breath before adding more to her response._ "I know I'm the last person to give any criticism about someone's marriage, given the fact that I was divorced 3 times. But after losing Al, I finally realized how much I took for grated in my marriages, especially mine with Al. We only had one month short of 4 years of wedded bliss, and I still miss him." _Joan looks at her white carpet, not wanting Billy to see her so vulnerable. Billy overlooks a single tear fall across Joan's left cheek. She begins again, her voice shaking with grief again_ "I still leave a box of corn flakes and a bowl in the cupboard for him at night, waiting to hear him bustle about in the kitchen." _She angrily wipes her face, agiated at herself for crying in front of her friend, although he has seen her at her worst._ "I guess I'm luckier than most people Billy, excluding you and Jimmie, most of the people I know who have been married for 30 some odd years, can't say out of the those years, that they've have almost 4 years of happiness out of the 30." _Billy gives Joan a heartfelt hug, thanking her and hoping it would cheer her up. He didn't mean to upset her. The friends exchange a look, and smile. Billy wipes tears from Joan's sculpted face._

"Thanks, Cranberry." _He pauses._ "Would it be terribly rude of me if I went home. I need to be with my husband." _Joan smiles, glad that Billy had gotten the message. They link arms and Joan starts walking toward the front door, showing Billy the way out._

"Go. Talk to him, make up with him." _She wags her right index finger at him firmly. "_ And call me tomorrow when you can, and let me know what happens. Maybe next time you come over, you can invite Jimmie with you. All right?" _He nods._ _They arrive at the front door. Billy takes his hat, coat and scarf and proceeds to dress himself for the colder night air. After he finishes, Joan proceeds to smooth out the wrinkles in his coat, opens the door and motions him to leave. Billy exits out the front door, and walks to his car._

"Be sure to call me tomorrow!" _Billy tips his hat at Joan just before entering the driver's side and says..._ "I will, good night Cranberry!"

"Good night Billy!" _She smiles, then shuts the door and begins to ascend the stairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. It was rather late and she was tired, and she needed all the rest she could get if she was going to embark on a new picture, with her arch rival._

_Billy arrives home safely. He puts the car in park at the driveway and takes a few calming breaths before going into his house. He hoped Jimmie wasn't still upset about last night. Before coming home, he stopped at the nearest drugstore and picked up a lovely bouquet of flowers and a box of Jimmie's chocolates hoping that would lighten the mood. He takes the key out of the ignition, grabbed the two items, opening the car door and stepped out. He locked up his car and starts walking to the front door and opens it. He looks around the living room, and begins to look for his husband. He hears sniffling near the fireplace. The fire crackling, filling the room with dim lighting. He frowns. He spots Jimmie lying on the settee. He approaches his husband and calls out to him._

"Jimmie?" _Jimmie's head popped up hearing Billy's voice. He fully turns his body into a sitting position to fully look at his lover. His heart melts at the beautiful flowers, the box of chocolate and his husband's slight apprehensive expression. His watery sky blue eyes sparkled with devotion and happiness. His usually neat and meticulously styled jet black hair was all askew, along with his wrinkled dark blue pajamas. But he didn't care, all he cared about was Billy coming home, and there he was, the love of his life had returned._

"Billy!" _His trembling voice answers back. He quickly gets_ up from the settee _, rushes to his love and hugs him intensely. Although his hands are full, it doesn't stop Billy from tentatively wrapping his arms around his husband. They embrace for the first time in what feels like weeks, although it has only been less than 24 hours since they slept in the same bed together. They passionately kiss each other in a frenzied desperation. Oh how both of them missed each other's lips. They hold on to each other, almost afraid that the other will leave them behind. Although they have been married for 37 years, they still acted like two star-crossed lovers in their adolescence. Jimmie covers his face into Billy's chest and begins to shed a new set of tears into his lover's midnight colored pea coat._

"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said. I was just stressed out, but that's no excuse." _He steps out of the embrace for a few seconds only to set down the chocolates and flowers on their glass coffee table, and resumes hugging Jimmie, who instantly places his face back into his chest. He gently lifts his husband's face so he could look into his eyes. When he did, he was glad there was no trace of anger in his face._

"I- I don't care. I-I'm j-just glad you're h-home! W-where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" _That statement soon sparked Billy's memory. He never told Jimmie where he was going and when he called he didn't disclose where he was. He felt so ashamed of himself, worrying Jimmie like that, who now had an expression of a dog who was just kicked by their owner. His face was full of fear, sadness and deep love and adoration. He wipes the tears from his precious baby's face and explains his whereabouts._

"I was at Joan's house, sweetheart. She invited me over to talk about a new film of hers and we just lost track of time. I'm sorry I neglected to tell you." _Billy lays his forehead Jimmie's. Jimmie's stress level decreases, glad that at least he was at a friend's house and not with some stranger cheating on him like he did in the past. That was still a sore spot for him, given that he was afraid that one day Billy would leave him for someone better looking. Those fears increased after Billy lost his job at MGM because of him and with age. He nods with understanding._

"Just call me next time you decide to go to a friend's house." _Billy nods back._ "Joan invited you over the next time I come over, if you feel like it." _Jimmie smiles at his husband, forever grateful that his longtime friend from Hollywood had accepted him and their relationship since the first time they met. Joan was such a loyal friend to both men they would trust her with their lives._

"That-that would be wonderful." _(sniff)_ "We'll call tomorrow and set a date." _The men escape their embraced once more for Billy to remove his outdoor wear and store them away in the coat closet. Jimmie's eyes glance over to the gorgeous bouquet of flowers Billy got for him, orchids, his favorite, and a vibrant shade of red violet. He smiles at the small token and grabs one of the vases in the house, the white one on the mantel of the fireplace and carries them both to the kitchen to fill it up with water. After completing the task he carries the vase back to the living room and places it back on the mantel, awaiting Billy's return. Right on cue Billy arrives back into the room. He gives Jimmie a kiss on the cheek. They hold hands and walk over to the settee and sit._

"Jimmie, I am sorry I said all though mean things to you-" _Jimmie holds up his hand to Billy's face._

"I already forgive you." Billy smiles. "Just promise me to allow me to contribute more. We can't be doing this in our own bedroom if we have an business and reputation to uphold." _His husband slowly nods, fully understanding his point of view._ "We need each other's input _**and**_ support. If we disagree on something, you need to voice your opinion, but hear me out before you quickly shoot me down. I mean come on Billy, we've been together for 37 years, and have been in business for over 20, you should know this by now." "I know baby, and I'll try harder. Ok?" _Billy asks him. Jimmie nods and smiles_. "Ok. Now come on, let's go to bed." _Jimmie's eyes twinkle in the orange lighting, full of seduction and urgency._ "I've missed you, I could barely sleep."

_Billy fully got the message, his lips forming a sly smirk, his interest peaked heavily. He needed his lover and he needed him now. After 37 years, Jimmie could still turn him on._

_"Get that sexy ass of yours upstairs,_ **now**!" _He growls that last word with an animalistic_ _urgency. Jimmie gives his lover a searingly hot kiss as a tease, before walking away, heading upstairs. After watching Jimmie walking up the stairs, He quickly puts out the fire and grabs the box of chocolates and heads upstairs. Perhaps the chocolates can be put to some...good use._


	2. Billy and Jimmie Visit Joan At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of Billy & Joan. This chapter is fast forwarding from episode one to episode 7 of the show, during the making of the almost reteaming of Bette and Joan in the horror classic "Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte" until (SPOILER ALERT) Joan was replaced by Bette's longtime friend Olivia de Havilland, after Joan held up production with a "mystery illness". This chapter takes place before Joan is fired, and in a hospital room. Some minor changes, in real life Joan ditched her black hair that was used for "What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?" and return her auburnish (?) locks, although she still wore her crocheted hair extensions; so I'm changing her hair color in the story as well. Billy and Jimmie catch wind of the publicity, hear that Joan is in the hospital, fearing the worst and rush to her aide, only to be relieved and slightly peeved that Joan is not sick and faking to demonstrate one thing both Bette Davis and Bob Aldrich forgot, do not fuck with Joan Crawford... Another minor change, I changed the Oscar night fiasco of 1963, with Joan and columnist Hedda Hopper "sabotaging" Bette's "win for Baby Jane, given the fact that Joan had no control of the Motion Picture Academy.

**1964**

_Billy and Jimmie anxiously walk down the hallway of Cedar-Sinai Hospital, looking for Joan's room. Jimmie was carrying a casserole dish, Billy- a jar of pickles in a paper bag. Billy is dressed head to toe in navy blue, a tweed suit and a stripped black and blue tie and white shirt, he also wearing a blue khakis and black leather loafers; Jimmie is wearing simple pink dress shirt and a pair of brown dress pants with dark brown loafers, with a pair of black knitted gloves for protection from being burned by the soup. The night before Jimmie made a batch of homemade chicken noodle soup, guaranteed to get Joan back to health, it worked with Billy every time. Both Billy and Jimmie were so shocked to hear on the TV that Joan fell ill during the production of Hush..Hush, Sweet Charlotte. Joan_ _**never** _ _got sick, she was a clean freak, and never missed a day of work. Billy knew firsthand how devoted Joan was to her work, after appearing in a handful of movies with her. She was involved in her films 100% she knew every bodies lines, knew what lighting and camera angles were best for her, and demanded rehearsals for her scenes so that she got everything right. Perhaps she had been overworking herself, she wasn't 30 years old anymore, she was 58, nearly 60. She had finished Baby Jane, completely overshadowing her rival Bette at the Oscars from last year accepting the Best Actress award for Anne Bancroft; doing 2 more films, a publicity tour for that the William Castle flick she did Strait-Jacket, and a TV pilot (that unfortunately was not picked up). Plus she decided to work with Bette again, which probably was not the best idea, but Joan wanted to make amends, and have another hit picture._ _They all weren't getting any younger. Both Billy and Jimmie just hoped it was nothing serious._

_In the hospital room of Joan Crawford, dozens of flowers, letters of wishing wellness covered the room. Along with Joan's own bedding and a small selection of nightgowns, her knitting, a cooler filled with bottles of Pepsi-cola, the script to Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte to make notes, her glasses and a few other neccessities that Joan needed and Mamacita provided her, she was quite content. Although it was a bit unprofessional to hold up production feigning illness, what_ _**they** _ _did was far worse. Everything went downhill ever since they started shooting in Louisiana. First the mix-up at the hotel, she let go. The late night cast parties next door that she wasn't invited to, she turned the other cheek; after some difficult inner debating. The jabs at her acting from Davis she could take to an extent, but the fact that the bitch bossed her around like_ _**she** _ _was the fucking director was wrong. Criticizing every little thing about her performance, turning the whole cast and crew against her was wrong. Then Bob went behind her back and made Bette_ _**producer of the Fucking PICTURE** _ _! Another wormless little snake of a director. Then Bette and Bob ended shooting that same day, and no one woke her and Mamacita up to go back to the hotel! After coming back after that, she went right to Bette's room to give her a piece of her mind. But the final straw was, Bob allowing Bette to start cutting dialogue from her scenes. That's when she made the decision to go to the hospital and hold up production. Both Bob and Miss Davis made one mistake, they messed with the wrong bitch in Hollywood. She smiled like a naughty little girl as she knitted another scarf. She was all by herself today, she let Mamacita have the day off. She wore a silver tinted silk nightgown, custom made with her signature shoulder pads, which hugged at the hips, showing off her figure, that ran down to her ankles. Her auburn hair done up in a neat crocheted beehive bun, with the front of her hair done up in a wing shaped opening, she wore little makeup, fully showing her freckles, although she still wore her eyelashes and her lipstick, but she kept her makeup bag by her bed, in case of any reporters or newscasters wanted to do an interview. Then all of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who could be coming, she rolled up her knitting, stuck the needles in the ball, putting it away, and grabbed her make up bag to do a quick touch up so she looked at least semi camera ready. After the person knocked a second time, she was pleased with her appearance in her compact, she was ready for guests._

"Come in." _She called out. The door opens to reveal Billy and his husband Jimmie, who was carrying a casserole dish. She instantly shot a huge smile._

"Hiya Cranberry!" _Billy bellows out, smiling at her, he watches her vibrant blue eyes light up with excitement._

"Hi Joanie. Hope you feel up to a visit? We don't want to disturb you." _Jimmie asked the woman in bed, hoping that he and Billy hadn't disturbed her._

"Hi Billy, hello Jimmie. And no, you are not disturbing me. I'm glad that you guys came over. Come in. What's in the dish Jimmie?" _Her friends walk into the hospital room. Billy grabs a couple chairs that were nearby and place them together near the right side of Joan's bed._

"My homemade chicken soup, to help you with your illness." _Jimmie holds up the dish as he mentions it. He places it on the nightstand after moving a few of Joan's get well cards back enough for it to safely sit._

"We were worried when we heard that you were being hospitalized on the television last night. Jimmie started making the soup for soon after dinner. So tell us Cranberry, is it anything serious, because you never get sick or take off work." _Billy and Jimmie sit down in their chairs. Billy takes ahold of Joan's hand, awaiting her response, hoping it was something minor._

_Joan instantly feels guilty. She knew she was being dishonest, but she didn't mean to upset anyone. That was the downside to faking sick. She answered very emotional and distressing calls from the twins, it took over an hour to calm Cathy and Cindy down. It was awful. She had to tell her friends the truth. This wasn't going to be easy._

"I...I need to tell you guys something...I'm not really sick." _Joan looks away from friends in shame. Billy and Jimmie's eyes bulge in surprise. Not sick? But, it was all over the news? Was she faking? Why was she faking? All these questions ran through both their minds. Billy was the first to speak._

"What do you mean, you're not sick?"

"Joan, are...are you faking being sick?" _Joan nods her head, answering her friends' questions._

"But why Joanie?" _Jimmie asks her. Joan thinks it over before replying, and her face becomes stone cold in anger. She looks up at Billy and Jimmie. Her blue eyed icy stare is so intense, it's almost like she's penetrating through their souls._

"Because I just couldn't stand to be around that bitch Davis for one more second! She's been making my life a living hell, as if kicking me in the head on Jane wasn't enough! And Bob, the spineless little dweeb, just allows her to get away with it! She criticizes everything I do, from my clothes to my performance. She seems to have it out for me ever since Oscar night. I just don't understand, I thought we had finally made amends at the first table reading. I guess that's my mistake for trusting her or Bob. It's like they're conspiring against me, like they want to kick me off this picture." _Joan finishes with heavy breathing, every time she mentions Bette, she starts shaking. She's all red in the face._ _Billy and Jimmie see how distressed Joan is. Damn Bette Davis was a real bitch to her. Joan herself was difficult at times sure, but not at this scale and she never tried to sabotage someone like this._

"Shit Joanie, I had no idea things were that bad. What did you do to piss her off on Oscar night?" _Billy asks his friend._

"Did you really ruin Bette's chances of winning that year, she's been saying that ever sin-" _Jimmie had just said the wrong thing, at the wrong time. Billy smacks his arm in annoyance. Both Billy and Joan look at him with murderous intensity._

"I DID NOT RUIN THAT BITCH'S SO CALLED CHANCES OF WINNING!" _Joan shouts at Jimmie, who jumps in shock. Billy's eyes bug out as well. Joan takes a breath to regain her composure before she continues._ "Bette can complain about her losing until the cows come home, but I did not and could not have done that. I had no control of the Academy's decision or choices. If I did, don't you think I would tried to get myself a nomination or another win from my other nominations?" _Billy and Jimmie nod, understanding the situation of what really happened that night, and Joan's logic. It seemed that Miss Davis was full of hot air. Joan goes on._

"Anne Bancroft was just simply better in "The Miracle Worker". Besides all though I will admit, Bette's performance was great, but she was simply fooling herself thinking that starring in a B horror flick wearing white pancake makeup on her face feeding me a dead rat on a silver tray, would guarantee herself a win. She called it art, ha! I call it camouflage, the absence of any real beauty." _Billy begins to howl with laughter, prompting Joan to lose her negative attitude and join in the laughter. Jimmie however is shaking with fury. How dare Bette treat Joan like that, and why didn't anyone stand up and say something to her?_

"Well, well, well. Cranberry, I must say you are acting like a real bitch. And I love you for it." _, says an impressed Billy._ _Joan takes a mock bow, with a look of false pride. Jimmie gets up and starts to walk over to the phone on the other side of the bed. Joan and Billy look at Jimmie in bewilderment. Billy questons his husband,_ "Babe...? Whatcha doing?"

_Jimmie picks up the phone receiver and sks in a huff,_ "Give me the phone number, Joan!" _He puts his hand on his hip and taps his foot on the floor. Joan and Billy exchange a look. Joan proceeds to ask,_ "Whose number, dear?"

"That bitch's number or Bob's, just give me the damn number. It's time someone put Bette Davis in her fucking place!" _Jimmie has grown impatient. Joan goes into a sense of panic, Jimmie can't fly off the handle like this, he'll ruin her plan. Billy quickly gets up and snatches the phone from Jimmie's hand and slams back down, and takes his index finger and thumb and thumps him on the nose. Jimmie makes a slight noise in pain and holds his nose._

"Whatcha do you that for?" _Jimmie answers back in frustration. Billy shushes him._ "Nobody is calling anybody! Joanie is a big girl, she doesn't need you to fight her battles for her." _Joan smiles at Jimmie._ "I do appreciate the gesture dear, but Billy's right. I have a plan and if you call anyone within Charlotte, you'll ruin it." _Joan begins to point her perfectly manicured finger at her friends to make her point in her request,_ "Which is why I want both of you...to promise me that you won't say **anything** to anyone, other than that I am ill and am hoping for a speedy recovery. Got it?" _Her eyes look back and forth at them, waiting for a response of compliance._

"Sure!", "Of course!" _They reply in unison. They walk back to the other side of the bed to sit back down in their chairs. Joan begins to explain her plan to them. Billy looks at his friend in amazement. She really planned all this out. Needless to say, he was quite impressed. Jimmie sat with an uneasy feeling. He felt this was a bit mean of Joan. Not that Bette didn't deserve it, but wouldn't this hurt Joan as well, professionally? Billy and Joan start to boom with laughter at the plan._

"Cranberry, I take back what I said about you being a bitch. You're a fucking cunt! Didn't know you had it in ya." _Joan chuckles at Billy's comment._

"Well, Bette is a bigger one. The theater actress made a mistake, testing the Queen of Hollywood."

"I don't like it." _Jimmie blurts out. Joan and Billy look at him in puzzlement. Jimmie inhales to collect his thoughts carefully._ "Don't you think it's wrong for you to be holding up production like this-" _Joan tries to inject, but Jimmie stops her by continuing._ "Although Bette does deserve it, doesn't hurt you also? What if they fire you? _Billy and Joan laugh good-naturedily at Jimmie's reasoning._

"I doubt that will hapen Jimmie. Bette and I are the main reason this picture is being made. They wouldn't dare fire me." _Billy adds on._ "Of course they wouldn't, you're Joan fucking Crawford, they need you to make the picture work." _Jimmie's worrisome expression remains unchanged._

"I don't know..." _Joan holds out her hand for Jimmie to grasp. She looks at him lovingly. How typical of Jimmie to worry about someone he cared for._

"Oh Jimmie, don't worry, I'll be find, you'll see. I'll make a "miraculous recovery", return to the picture, which will become a hit, and Bette will learn her lesson. Besides, you two both know what it's like to be bullied, at far worst results. Now Bette has been a total bully to me on "Jane" and this picture. She has kicked me in the head, insulted me at every turn, left me in my trailer while I was asleep, and cleared the set, leaving me and Mamacita to go back to the hotel by cab. Now can you honestly tell me after you've been wronged so many times, you wouldn't want to do something to set someone right?" _Joan made quite a good point. His whole life he was bullied, it was worse after he came out. He was beated, chased and ridiculed all the time. Then he met Billy. Finally he felt safe, then the incident happened. It took him several months to finally feel safe again. And all those years of being judged for being different, he always wanted to get revenge, but he was to afraid and too weak to do so. Jimmie understood completely._

"You're right Joanie. Just don't go too far with this." _Jimmie and Joan exchange a mutual smile._ "I won't." _She looks over the bowl of soup on the nightstand. "Is the soup still hot?_

"Jimmie re-heated it on the stove just before we left to the hospital." _Billy points to the bowl. He touches the side and to his amazement, it was still warm._

"Will you get some cups Billy, I am rather hungry, and I do think we still have a few hours left for a visit. I think there is some in the hallway next to the water dispenser.", _Joan asks._ _Billy goes out the door to grab enough cups for them._

_Jimmie stands up and puts his gloves back on to pick up the bowl, and places it in the middle of the bed, they take them off again._

"Did you get the pickles?" _Jimmie picks up the paper bag that was on the nightstand and wags it in front of Joan. He takes the jar out of the bag and opens it. He places the lid down on the nightstand and grabs two big juicy one for Joan and himself. Joan grabs hers. They clink the pickles together as if they made a toast and proceed to sink their teeth into their favorite snacks. Billy returns back with cups to serve the soup, only to see Joan and Jimmie eating those nasty pickles again._

"Blerrgccchh!" _Billy makes a very dramatic vomiting sound. Jimmie and Joan look over to him and laugh. Billy smiles and walks forward to the bed to serve the soup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please review and favorite. And stay tuned for the upcoming third chapter. I will warn you, it will be a sad two parter.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please favorite and review.
> 
> PLEASE No negativity.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next scene, hopefully coming soon


End file.
